1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display and a timing controller for a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display having improved endurance against electrostatic discharge.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display may include two display substrates and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the two display substrates. Liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer may exhibit dielectric anisotropy. The liquid crystal display may obtain a desired image by applying an electric field to the liquid crystal layer and then adjusting an intensity of the electric field to control transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal display. The liquid crystal display may disposed within a flat panel display (FPD) as a monitor of a computer or a television set.
The liquid crystal display may include a plurality of integrated circuits (ICs) to display the images. However, the ICs may malfunction or become damaged due to static electricity (e.g., electrostatic discharge (ESD). A malfunction caused by ESD may be classified into hard and soft fails, and temporal noise. A hard fail occurs when the IC is permanently damaged by the ESD. A soft fail occurs when the IC temporarily malfunctions, but returns to its normal state by a reset operation. A temporal noise occurs when the IC malfunctions momentarily during the ESD, but then quickly returns to a normal state.
When a hard fail occurs, a user must replace the damaged IC with a new one. When a soft fail occurs, the liquid crystal display enters a fail mode such that the image displayed on a panel is turned off or a specific image is displayed on a screen and then returns to the normal state. Accordingly, the user recognizes the abnormal state of the screen even though the liquid crystal display returns to the normal state after the soft fail.
Thus, there is a need for a liquid crystal display with greater resilience to electrostatic discharge.